A day of discoveries
by hellzboy
Summary: What I call drabble of Athena Cykes, Apollo Justice, Simon Blackquill and Juniper Woods. What Athena Cykes discovers about her friend Juniper Woods with the help of Apollo Justice.


**_Disclaimer:_** Phoenix Write Ace Attorney is not mine, but I recommend it to all who likes detective games!

**_Warning:_ **RAW writing, no beta

Thank you and hope you Enjoy! ^^

* * *

_*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep*_ _*Be— *Click*_

_*Yawn*_

It was the morning of a start of a new day and one Athena Cykes –_Lawyer Apprentice_\- have only just woken up to her alarm ringing, and as always, did her daily routine of slapping herself awake to get up. _*Slap* *Slap*_

"Okay!" She yelled loudly. "Time to get up to start a brand new day!" she said aloud as she stood up and headed to the washroom to do her morning routine. She could already smell the morning breakfast that no doubt her sworn brother had already started since the time that he sensed her awake. '_Curse that samurai sense of his'_ she thought unfairly and took her morning bath.

Simon Blackquill, aka 'The Twisted Samurai', a prosecutor turned convict; made free by forced given trial due to a hostage situation planned by his sister and robotics engineer, Aura Blackquill. A former student of Athena Cykes' Psychologist mother, the deceased Metis Cykes and now sworn older brother _slash_ protector of Athena Cykes. He is also now living with her in an apartment large enough to accommodate the two as he is her sworn protector and brother –and also that he refuses to live in with his also recently released sister and her robotic filled home.

"Good morning Simon!" Athena cheerfully greeted as she sat on a stool next to the kitchen counter. She grinned when Simon instantly placed a plate of steaming hot morning breakfast in front of her and dug in with a barely audible "thanks for the food". Simon merely let out a grunt and turned to his own breakfast after giving a treat to his animal companion perched on a special wooden post built just for the hawk.

"Delicious as always Simon!" praised Athena, finishing the food in record time. Simon smirked at the praise.

"Of course" He smugly told her which Athena scowled at.

"Ugh, you and your stupid pride" she muttered under her breath and distributed the used plate and utensils in the dishwasher. Simon ignored the remark and continued on to the couch where the morning newspaper was waiting for him on the coffee table, reading it as is his morning routine.

"So, do have anything planned today Simon? Or are you finally going back to work today?" Athena asked while she poured herself and her brother a cup of hot steaming coffee.

"Edgeworth-dono gave me until the end of this week before I report back to him." Simon answered without looking up from the paper even as Athena placed his coffee on the table in front of him.

"That's, wait—he gave you a month free from the day you were released?!" Athena stated in acute disbelief. Simon looked up from her shocked tone, asking her from his stare by what she was so surprised at.

"I'm surprised he gave you a month! From what boss told me of the Chief Prosecutor, he didn't strike me as someone who would give anyone a month of paid leave." She explained.

"Hmph." Simon huffed and turned back to his paper. "Do not forget that I was just recently released from a seven year long sentence and that I still did my duty as prosecutor while in juvy. Edgeworth-dono is more generous than what your hair challenged boss seemed to think." Athena thought about it for a moment before nodding in agreement, not even denying the 'hair challenged' comment about her boss.

(Somewhere in the office of the Wright Anything Agency, a certain boss touched his hair in confusion.

"Is something wrong Daddy?" asked a teen in a magician's costume.

Said 'Daddy' turned to her and shook his head, "Nothing at all, Trucy. I just felt like I needed to come my hair or something…" he said.

Trucy squealed in glee, "Oohh! I'll do it for you Daddy!"

"…")

"So do you have anything planned today and for the rest of this week? Since I just wrapped up a case yesterday maybe we could go somewhere today! I'll just have to ask boss to give me the day off or even for the rest of the week since I did just win a case for us and we could go somewhere for a week! Maybe we can invite others who could come too! It'll be great!" Athena grinned enthusiastically with a peace pose indicating her excitement.

Simon watched her and let out a small smile with his eyes closed before regretfully declining with a shake of his head.

"I have already visited the places which I have wanted to seek." Athena's smile turned upside down. "I have also already made arrangements for today so I will have to politely decline your request." Simon finished as he went back to his paper and took a sip of his coffee.

"That's so unfair!" Athena whined. "And I was so hoping to spend today together!" She then sighed, knowing that she had no choice but to get going to the agency. She was already late as it is.

"Fine then, but at least make sure to swing by the agency sometime after you're finished with whatever plans you got!" She grinned at him again, "I'm probably sure that Apollo will take whatever client comes in next since I took the last one and I know that Mr. Wright is just itching to take a new case! So I might be free to have lunch with you at least!"

Simon nodded his consent with his small smile but said, "I make no promises." which strike Athena odd but had no time to think it through as she realized the time and hurried out the door.

"Ah! I'm LATE!"

_**Location: Wright Anything Agency**_

"MORNING!" Athena greeted loudly as she burst through the agency's doors, successfully shocking its tenants.

"Ah!" A flurry of books and paper suddenly filled the room.

"Apollo!" Trucy Wright yelled in shock as she rushed over to help the fallen red suited lawyer.

"Oh! Apollo! Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" Athena apologized as Trucy pulled Apollo up to a stand.

Apollo rubbed his sore back and turned to his yellow suited junior, "No worries Athena. I'm Fine!" He gave a grin with his thumb up at her as he reassured her. Athena smiled back in response.

"You might be fine but I don't think the room is." came their Boss, Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney's voice. The three glanced around the mess of papers and books Athena's voice made.

"Oh… hehe!" Athena laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her head and gave a silly smile at her boss. "Sorry, boss!" Wright only shook his head already accepting it as he knew how his 'children' were.

"Better clean up before a client gets in. Wouldn't want to give a first bad impression now do we?" he told them with a brow raised.

"I'll clean it up since I'm late and all…" Athena volunteered and started getting on her knees to pick up the mess. Apollo followed suit, as well as Trucy.

"I'll help, since I'm the one who tripped and fell." Apollo said as he started to pick up papers, followed by Trucy.

"I'll help too!" Wright's daughter said cheerfully. Wright could only smile and left them with the mess since he did not want to break his team helping each other. He took a seat at his desk.

"Oh yeah, why were you so late Athena?" asked Trucy as she and Athena gave their stack of papers to Apollo.

"Oh, I got caught up on talking to Simon that I lost track of time." Athena explained with her silly smile.

"Oh!" Trucy clapped, "Is he going to be back in the bench?" she asked. The two girls did not notice the two men slump in fear, remembering the 'Twisted Samurai's' way in court.

"No, not yet." Athena replied. Relief filled the two men. "But he said he'll be back in court by next week!" she continued enthusiastically, making the two men's shoulder back in a slump but Wright straightened up when he realized something.

"But wouldn't it be a month since his bail then?" He asked astonished.

"He said that the Chief Pro gave him a month's leave." ''_Chief Pro'?'_ Wright thought with an animated sweat drop.

"He gave Blackquill _a month's leave_?!" Cue 'acute disbelief' from Wright's tone as Athena only nodded in affirmative.

"Well, he has been in prison for seven years so it seems reasonable to have given him that much time." Apollo commented, "I'd say he even deserves more than that since he has been on duty even while imprisoned."

"Oh, don't worry about that. Simon says that he'll be getting the severance pay as promised by the Chief." Athena told them with a wide smile.

"That's like a _paid leave_ then! What a lucky man he is!" Trucy twirled in happiness, "Good for him then!" '_Yeah, lucky him.'_ Both Wright and Apollo echoed in their thoughts.

"Good for whom?" a familiar voice asked from the entrance of their agency.

"Junie!" Athena first identified as she hugged her childhood friend with the others greetings in the background.

"T-thena!" Juniper Woods stuttered in surprise as she had not expected the hug but also returned it after she calmed. It was understandable as she dosen't usually come down far from her home up in the mountains.

"Hey Junie! What brings you here?" asked Trucy with a wave.

"I hope it's not because of some case, since I don't really want to see you being charged again." Apollo teased, though with a dash of serious edged to it as he hopefully did not want to see her be involved in any case at all. After all, wasn't it said '_Three times' the charm'_? but luckily, Juniper dispelled that thought.

"Oh no! I was just passing by, really. Since I was in town and all…" She quickly told them. A sighed relief was then released simultaneously by the three lawyers, which Juniper thought as comical and giggled at it.

"Oh yeah, you're on your break now huh? It must be so nice to have a break on all that studying!" Trucy said. Wright then thought about his daughter's own education. Juniper nodded with a smile.

"Yes but I'll have to get back on it real soon if I want to pass my bar exam." Juniper said with a serious resolve in her eyes to which the three who did pass their bar exam smiled warmly at.

"No worries Junie! You'll do great! And if you'll ever need some help, you can ask us anything!" Athena said with a grin and peace sign. Apollo nodded his consent and Wright smiled at her in agreement with his junior's statement. Junie smiled even more and gave a bow.

"Then, I'll be in your care!" she straightened up, a smile still on her face.

"So, did you want anything? If not, you can just hang out with me and I'll show you some of my magic tricks!" Trucy told her as she pulled out her magical panties but Juniper shook her head in decline.

"I'm sorry Trucy but I just wanted to say hi. I'm going to see someone at the park today but since I had some time, I thought that I might pass by here. It has been a while since we've seen each other after all." Juniper said to which Trucy shrugged her shoulders in disappointment. "Oh well." she then perked right back up, "but since no client has arrived yet, then Polly can assist me for a bit!" She started dragging 'Polly' out the door, unmindful of his shouts of protests, with no one stopping them.

"Well, I guess, I'll have to stay here then since Pollo can't." Athena sighed out. "And I so wanted to hang out with you today too Junie!" she whined, apparently having forgotten the hurt Wright from behind her.

"'Too', Thena?" Junie asked curiously.

"Well, I wanted to spend the day with Simon but he said he had plans, maybe even until next week—" Athena then blinked as she 'heard' something coming from her friend.

"Oh! Look at the time! I'm afraid I stayed too long! I mustn't keep my friend waiting! I'm sorry Thena." Juniper said when she spied the clock on the agency's wall. Athena snapped out from her thoughts and gave a smile at her friend. "No worries, Junie. I'll be right here if you need me."

Juniper returned the smile and gave her friend a hug before hurrying out the door and onto her designated location missing Athena's intense stare at her pacing figure until she turned a corner.

"…Athena?"

_**Next Day**_

"Aren't you a bit too early to go to work today?" Simon asked from his seat on the couch as he continued to read the newspaper while he caught his sworn sister sneaking out at a time that not even he could believe she would wake up in without some motivating case investigation of which he knew there were none as of yet for the Wright Anything Agency. He could hear the curse directed at his 'Samurai sense' for which he smirked at, unseen by the culprit.

"Urk…" The red haired culprit uttered out as she slowly turned towards the couch from where her sworn samurai brother sat. '_And I could have sworn I wasn't heard!'_ she thought as she straightened out from her tiptoeing. He turned to direct an eye on her. She sighed and thought that she might as well explain as she knew that lying wasn't an option to a seasoned prosecutor.

"Well, if you must know. I'm going on an investigation with Pollo." He slightly flinched at the name 'Pollo' as it was not a name he much liked but proceeded with a questioning eye on her.

"I have not heard of any cases filed from the Wright Agency." He stated. Athena puffed out her cheeks in an expression of anger as she knew all about how he would get information regarding any cases her agency might accept. And even as it burned through her bone of not knowing how he manages to know, likely before they were even asked, she pushed that thought aside and continued.

"It's a personal investigation of one of my friends." There, at least she didn't identify which friend it was, for during the times she's been with the Wright Agency, she's accumulated _many_ friends. Simon just shook his head at her.

"Bring Taka then." He whistled for his hawk and felt an added weight on his shoulder in mere seconds but Athena shook her head.

"It's not that big of an investigation! It's just a discovery of a friend's crush on someone!" she told him, which made Simon pause and _look_ at her.

"It's important!" She argued. When he did not reply, she put her hands on her hips and puffed in an angry manner but did not say anything. He looked at her some more but eventually turned back to his paper and before gesturing her to go without Taka. She smiled in relief and thanks but before going she suddenly remembered about his day yesterday.

"And how was your day yesterday? I never did saw you at home when I got back yesterday. Where'd you go?" She asked curiously and again, he smirked undetectably by her.

"I had to walk a friend back home as it was late at night and I couldn't leave them alone." He told her. She then gave a smirk of her own as she heard the emotions in his voice as she would have in a testimony-like case.

"Oh, so you escorted a girl home as it was late at night? I knew you a gentleman at heart! Just don't forget to bring her home so that Aura and I can meet her formally, okay? Bye Big brother!" she then exited and got away as fast as possible to evade the glare that followed her cross-examination.

"…Tsk."

_**Objection!**_

"I really don't think we should be doing this, Athena." Apollo told her as they waited for their target to arrive. "Not only is this illegal, but my legs are hurting too." He continued to say as he tried to reason with his red haired junior.

*_Kiss_* … *_Blush_*

"Oh Pollo! Don't be silly! We're just doing this for her own good, after all, we wouldn't want her hurt now would we?" she told him with a smile before crouching back down again and leaning back on the building's wall parallel to the sidewalk that they were waiting for their target to arrive in.

"Okay, I think I get to why you didn't just ask her, but wouldn't it be better for us to just have waited in the park instead? It's more open there and has plenty of space other than this narrow sized alleyway." Apollo complained as he too crouched down beside the girl and behind the convenient stack of boxes covering their form. "Not to mention, we would have had plenty of time to at least get something to drink if we were going to wait this long for her. I thought you said you knew when she was going to meet him?"

"I said I knew _where_ they would meet but not _when_, besides, it's possible that they would reschedule or change where they would meet, so we need to follow her the moment she comes into town!" Athena replied. With the way she was acting, Apollo would have been convinced that she wasn't who she was and that she was the mysterious phantom figure that they had yet to find the true identity off, or that she eerily reminded him of Detective Fulbright from when he was still… well… himself. He was half convinced that she would spout something like '_In Justice we trust!'_ but was saved from his thoughts when their target _finally_ arrived.

"Oh my! This is serious!" Athena whispered urgently which made Apollo alert. "What?!" he stood up, glancing around but was immediately pulled back down roughly by Athena Cykes.

"Ssssshhh!" she shushed him with her index finger pointed. Apollo blinked in confusion as Athena followed their target with her eyes before sighing and pulling him back up again.

"What's serious?" he asked now that she had momentarily calmed down. Athena let out a quiet breath before answering with a face that Apollo only knows as serious.

"Her hair is down!" she told him. He blinked.

"Huh?" '_Huh?'_ his thoughts echoed.

"Her hair is down! Her hair is down! Her _hair_ is down!" Athena repeated again, getting angrier than before with each word repeated. Apollo was almost too much afraid to ask.

"And uhmm… so what if her hair is down?" he asked anyway and got a burning set of eyes for his troubles.

"It's not _braided_!" As if that was the answer that would make him understand. He tried to calm her down as he replied.

"So what if it's down? It's not that unusual. We already saw he hair down a number of times back when we met her at the academy." He consoled but was only wacked in the head as a result. It hurt but got Athena to snap from her anger and calm down.

"So-Sorry Pollo! I just wasn't thinking straight! You see, from all the years that I spent with her, I never once saw her not braid her hair." Athena explained more calmly, which made Apollo glad but at the same time confused.

"But didn't we just see her hair down at when we saw her at school?" Athena shook her head in a negative.

"Yes, but it was _because_ she was in school that her hair was down…" Athena explained which only confused Apollo even more. "Because she was in school…?" he parroted then Athena went back to being serious as she punched her right with her left hand.

"Whenever she's serious, she puts her hair down!" Athena finally explained clearly to him. "It's a testament that she wants to be regarded seriously when she doesn't braid her hair because she thinks that her braided hair brandishes her as _cute and young_ but not when she puts her hair down where she's branded as _young but mature_." Apollo then thought to their target's two looks and compared them.

"Well, she _does_ seem to be different looking when she styles them differently but that's just ridiculous!" Apollo concluded.

"Well, it doesn't to _her_!" Athena argued. Apollo shook his head but conceded with their client's quirks, after all, he wasn't a good lawyer if he does not note the important facts whether they may be or not be ridiculous.

"So the fact that her hair is down means…" but Athena beat him to it. "Then she must be _serious about him!_" Apollo could see her one step away from spewing out the name of Justice…

"Come on! It's up to us to defend her to the very end! For the sake of _Justice!_" Apollo made a face but was missed by Athena who started to drag him in pursuit of their _client_.

_Meanwhile in a certain Agency…_

"…That's why I know her innocent! _She was possessed by a demon I tell you!_" A lady in what look to be a very freaky psychic yelled in front of a sweaty Law Attorney.

"I don't care about your demon possessions! _My Doll has just been kidnap and I want someone to pay in court damn*t!"_ An old man that Wright just _knew_ was a _pervert_ demanded.

'…_.'_

'…'

'_..'_

'_.'_

'…_Just where are Apollo and Athena?!'_

….

"Do you feel like we've forgotten something?" Apollo asked as they stal—_followed_ … their client.

"What are you talking abo-! Ah! There she is! Come one Pollo follow her but make sure she doesn't see us!" Athena whispered from his back as he blended in the two of them as much as he could in a crowd of people in an open marketplace their target was shopping in while maneuvering his bicycle.

"Couldn't we have just walked?" Apollo asked his passenger as he struggled on bike, people and concealment.

"Then we would easily lose her from this crowd of people!" Athena debated as she alternated between ducking and searching for her friend. Apollo gave up the argument as he was too busy trying hard not to trample people with his bike.

_**Location: Park**_

"At last!" Apollo exasperates as he threw himself backwards on the soft grassy plain of the park and cooled himself off with the warmth of the sun beating down on him. He took a few deep breaths before spying his junior still stal—spy—_watching_ over their client.

"Has anyone come into contact with her?" He asks his comrade-in-arms but with a shake of her head in a negative, he imagines this to be a long wait and decides to buy them a few needed drinks and some snack while waiting. Fortunately she agrees and in starts with the waiting game.

…

"It's been a couple minutes, do you think…?" he asks as he moved a little branch from a short hedge that they have been using as a hiding spot and spies their target still reading the book that she has been reading since they had been here. Athena punched her right with her left palm with a serious look in her eyes.

"If he _doesn't_ come then I swear that I'll _put him where he belongs!_" Apollo could see the fire in her eyes as she said this and made a face. '_You do know that we cannot put him in trial for this right…?'_ he glanced back to the girl in waiting. '_But if he doesn't come, I'll be sure to be right there with Thena when she makes her move!'_ he thought with resolve burning in his eyes as bright as Athena's.

…

"It's been close to an hour now, maybe we should…!" Apollo stood up as he couldn't wait anymore and was about to come out but was startled by Athena passing by him first with an urgency in her eyes and followed her immediately without hesitation.

*Skree!* *Skree!*

'_That screech! I __**know**_ _that sound!'_ And as if in response to his thoughts, his legs moved faster wanting to save their client from that dangerous preying **Hawk**.

"JUNI—!"

*_Thud*_

"Stay still and be quiet!" Athena suddenly whispered in his ear behind him down on the grassy ground behind the hedge just across from where they first hiding. And if in any other circumstances, he would be a blushing mess from the intimacy, he was more concerned about that **Hawk** that was about to attack poor, frail, _ill_ _Juniper!_

He paused from a moment of shock but managed to struggle himself out from her _very_ tight grip. It was almost pathetic for him to be caught in a young girl's (compared to his age) hold on him but was glad that she was more focused on their target rather than to tease him from struggling in her tight grip. She once again shushed him and slowly loosened her hold on him until he was free and could finally see as to why she stopped him form trying to sa—.

_**Location: Park Bench**_

A young girl of eighteen that was mistaken to be attacked by a preying Hawk, was now giggling and petting the winged creature that perched behind her on the bench's curved back. She smiled and laughed and fed him treats that looked to the two certain followers of her something that she had bought in the market. She looked up as a shadow suddenly covered her figure and smiled sweetly from under her pink flower decorated hat at the large imposing man that towered over from where she was sitting.

*_Skree!_* *_Skree!_* The Hawk greeted his master as it flapped it's wing and flew a short flight from his perch to his master's shoulder where a familiar hand petted him. As the Hawk and the man had their moment, the girl sitting on the bench watched with a serene smile and let out a chuckle which turned the man's attention to her to which she returned with a smile.

"Have you been waiting long Woods-dono?" Asked what is unmistakably Simon Blackquill's voice. The now identified Juniper Woods shook her head no as she looked back at him, "Not for long, no, Simon. And please, call me 'Junie' it's more easier that way." She shyly tilts her head to have a good look at the man's pale but handsome face.

Simon nods once then proceeds to sit beside the girl as if it was an everyday thing to him while she starts to take out fruits that she meticulously chose among the produce that she saw in the market and cut it with a small hand blade knife. The Hawk, Taka, flaps it's wings and moves in between the two to its previous spot and settles down as the two opposites talk as if they have been old friends… a couple, even… a _married_ couple.

A hedge next to them suddenly shook but stopped as instantly.

_**Location: As far away from the suspicious Hedge as possible**_

*_Pant_* *_Pant_* *_Pant_* *_Pant_* *_Pant_*

"…"

"…"

"Tha-tha-*_Pant_*-that… was… cl-cl-close!" *_Pant_* *_Pant_*

"…."

"…*_Pant_* …*_Pant_* …?" A heaving Apollo turned in concern towards his silent partner who had not spoken a word since they found the two together.

"A…A-A…_Thena_?" Apollo slowly reached a hand towards the red haired but paused when he noticed her grip tighten. He slowly and _wisely_ _backed off._

"Tha- Tha- That…." "…?" "_**BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRDDD!**_" Athena exploded. It was a good thing they ran a good few miles apart from the two targets, (however they managed it) and had a good distance enough that Apollo could calculate the sound would not reach the two _friends_ on the park bench.

"Now…now, _Thena_, calm do-ow-ow-ownnnn…" He was stopped by the fiercely burning eyes Athena glared him with. He could even imagine her _Justice of Fist_ burning as fiercely as her eyes.

"**THAT BASTARD! HOW DARE HE MAKE JUNIPER WAIT LIKE SOME PET **_**BIRD**_ **OF HIS! BROTHER OR NOT I'LL MAKE HIM PAY WITH THE POWER OF JUSTICE!"** Apollo at this point didn't know if he was perspiring from Athena's burning _Justice_ or from the running that they had to do. '_So THAT's what she's so angry about?'_ He sighed and stood up when he felt his strength come back and held out a hand for Athena to take. She stopped and blinked at the hand before following the attached to Apollo's face. She took it in confusion and straightened up as she directed a questioning glance at him.

"Well, since we now know who the guy Juniper seems serious about; let's regroup back at the agency and think things through before jumping to any conclusions, okay? After all, that's what we lawyers do!" He grinned, hoping that it would be enough for the mean time as he himself is still shock at the most unbelievable couple. Athena paused for a moment and looked down at their joint hands before letting out a deep breath and getting her emotions under control. She seemed to feel as if Apollo was anchoring her from their clasp hands alone and that made her feel more balanced for whatever reason she cannot decipher but gripped tighter for more control. When she felt that she was balanced again, she let go and punched her right with her left and ended with her peace pose.

"I'm Athena Cykes and I'm Fine!" She hollered with a grin. Apollo nodded and copied her.

"And I'm Apollo Justice and I'm FINE!" He yelled with his Chords of Steel. They both grinned and chuckled for quite some time before Athena got back to her usual old self.

"Come on Pollo! We got to get this case rolling if we want to end with satisfying results!" She told him. Apollo grinned and chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, this is really not what you call our typical case but if it's for the sake of Juniper's happiness then I guess we should do some investigating then." Athena nodded her approval.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Athena then started running towards the Agency with a reluctant Apollo speed walking behind her.

"As long as I don't lose sight of her, then I guess this is okay."

* * *

A friend lent me his 3Ds one day and I got hooked on playing this game called _Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney_ game with the storyline and the cute characters!

Simon Blackquill was so hot and Juniper Woods was so cute that it made me want to write a story about them! But as I was writing it turned out like this... and Athena Cykes came with Apollo and yeah... Tell me what you think... Thank you! ^^


End file.
